


Growing Pains or The Time Prowl Was A Child Again

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, gleefully ignoring actual science, non standard pairings, robot smoochies, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weapon malfunction during combat turns Prowl and Starscream into child like versions of themselves.  This bothers the Autobots less than it probably should.  </p><p> </p><p>A story told in short scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unanticipated Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> wicked3659 is a shameless enabler, and i adore her for it. my brain needed fluff and snuggles as much as hers.
> 
> I never expected the thing to go and develop a romance sub-plot, though.

"Everybody down!"

The Autobots reacted to Wheeljack's shout with a speed born from finely honing an often used skill and dropped to the ground, and the Decepticons weren't far behind. When Wheeljack said it was time to duck and cover, everyone did because things were about to get _explosive._

Everyone but Prowl, who couldn't get Starscream to let go of his doorwing long enough for him to duck into safety. Moments later, the two were blinded by bright yellow light.

When the Autobots and Decepticons came back out of their shelters, the well-known figures of the Air Commander and Autobot Second In Command were gone. In their place, stood two frowning sparklings wearing Prowl and Starscream's colors.

"Oh crap," Wheeljack said unhappily.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl stared around the medbay imperiously, a situation that would have been simply normal instead of hilarious on any other day. Ratchet couldn't stop giggling at the sparkling's serious face, though, and Hoist had given up even trying to scan the small mech once the chief medic's laughter became contagious. The giggles just made tiny Prowl frown more seriously, which started the giggling over and over.

"Not funny!" Prowl finally said, slapping his hand down on the medical berth. Instead of the resounding clang the action should have made, the berth pinged softly.

Ratchet sat down on a second berth and laughed until his systems threatened to overheat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl's lower lip trembled and he held his arms imploringly up to Optimus. The Prime tried very hard to pretend his sparkling sized second was not standing there and keep reading through the newest trade agreement being offered by--of all places--the USSR.

Prowl's vents hitched and the tremble in his lip became more pronounced. He waved his arms just a little to attract the red and blue mech's attention.

Optimus sighed and turned to pick the small mech up. He could ignore the pouting and the cute optics and the utterly sweet grins, but all was lost if Prowl started crying.

The black and white sparkling settled happily into the Prime's lap and snuggled against his abdominal plates. Moments later, his systems settled down into the smooth rhythm of a recharge nap. Optimus smiled and set the trade offer aside. He powered down his own optics and initiated a light sleep mode.

The USSR could wait until after nap time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Prime!" Megatron's face was haggard on the view screen and Soundwave, standing loyally next to him didn't look much better. "I demand to know when your scientists are going to cure my Air Commander."

Optimus laughed, then reached up to steady Prowl as he wobbled on his shoulder perch. Prowl sucked an energon candy that he had gotten from Cosmos and waved at the screen. "Considering that it was your science team that made the device in the first place, I should be asking when you plan to restore my second in command to full capacity."

Megatron hesitated, before looking down and mumbling something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry?" Optimus was grinning behind his mask, amused at seeing his rival so out of his element.  
"Lord Megatron requires... assistance," Soundwave said quietly. "Starscream... beyond Soundwave's realm of experience."

"You mean he's worse than Rumble And Frenzy? I find that difficult to believe."

"It's true!" Megatron snapped. "We haven't had a decent recharge since this madness started! I demand that your science crew help us!"

"When we have developed the ability to turn our officers back to normal, we will deliver it to you personally." Optimus looked thoughtfully at the sparkling on his shoulder. "Until then, perhaps we should arrange play dates, so that you and Soundwave can get some rest."

Prowl was easy enough to handle. Starscream couldn't be that much worse--not with Skyfire around.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

There was a small panic when both sparklings vanished under Skyfire's watchful care. The entire off duty crew turned out to search for them, visions of damaged or deactivated sparkling spurred them into turning the base upside down.

Until Swoop calmly sent them all an image capture.

Prowl and Starscream had curled up with Grimlock and Snarl. The quartet was napping peacefully in the sun out on the basketball court.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sideswipe was taste-testing the latest batch of cookies Cosmos had baked when Prowl climbed up on the bench next to him. The red twin smiled and gave the sparkling a one-armed hug. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

Prowl hugged back distractedly and peeked over the edge of the table. The black and white sparkling grinned and reached for the plate, trying to grab one of the treats.

Sideswipe scooted the plate back. "Nuh uh. Optimus'll shoot me if I let you spoil your fueling routine."

The tiny mech frowned angrily.

"No way, kiddo. Not gonna work."

"I'll tell Ratchet you made him green." Prowl held his hand out.

"You wouldn't!"

"Would so!" The sparkling's hand didn't move.

The red twin sighed and put one of Cosmos' cookies in it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz had his feet up on his desk, toes twitching in the air to the beat of the music playing on his well loved sound system. He was scrolling through a datapad, checking over his team's requisition requests before forwarding it on to forwarding it on to Sideswipe, who was taking a real shine to his job as supply master during Prowl's absence.

Who knew the red twin would be so good at organizing, stocking and issuing supplies? He would definitely recommend that Sides be allowed to maintain the position after Prowl was back to normal. It would give the tactician one less thing to fret about and one more thing to keep Sideswipe from getting bored and finding trouble.

A touch on his thigh--the only part of him reachable from Prowl's current level--jolted him out of his thoughts so quickly that Jazz had to fight his reflex to grab for the energon blade in his subspace. He looked down at the sparkling with a grin.

"Guess I know why your creators called you Prowl, huh?"

Prowl nodded solemnly.

"So what's up, sweetspark?" Jazz moved his feet off the desk and bent down to pick up the small mech.

Prowl sighed as the saboteur cuddled him. "Bored."

"Bored? I feel ya, my mech." The visored mech shifted the sparkling into a position that would be easier to carry him in and stood up. "Let's go drop this off with Sideswipe and the we can go see what fun we can scare up. Sound good?"

"Okay," Prowl replied, reaching for the datapad so that he could hold it while they walked. "Hide and seek?"

"Whatever you want," Jazz replied with a grin. "But no electro disruptors or sensitive olfactory sensors allowed. Mirage and Hound had to have cheated last game."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh! Hello Prowl!" Cosmos smiled as the sparkling wandered into the minibots kitchen. Prowl was looking around the room--and at the supplies strung out on the counters--like he had never seen anything so fascinating before. "Did you come for a cookie?"

Prowl's head snapped toward him like he had flipped a switch when Cosmos mentioned a cookie. "Yes, please."

"I don't have any made right now. Sideswipe took my last batch to the basketball game this morning." The minibot's optics widened in horror as Prowl's lower lip started to tremble. "But I was getting ready to make more. Would you like to help?"

The sparkling hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." Cosmos vented softly in relief. It broke Optimus' spark when Prowl cried, and whoever caused an outburst always got that _disappointed stare_ as punishment. "Can you get out the big blue bowl? I keep it under the counter by the door."

Prowl scurried to the counter to retrieve the bowl, and Cosmos quickly readied a few ingredients that would be safe for the sparkling's less coordinated hands to dump into the mix. They would probably still end up with a glorious mess, but it would be fun.

And Prowl would get his cookie.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Everyone stared when Megatron _walked away_ from the humans newest attempt at clean energy and came straight toward the gathered Autobots without a weapon drawn. He removed Starscream from his helm--with some difficulty because the tiny Seeker did not want to let go--and dropped him into Optimus Prime's hands. Starscream immediately became a shrieking, wailing mess.

"He's your problem now, Prime. Return him once you've fixed him."

"I don't understand," Optimus shouted over Starscream's wails.

"Your parenting advice solved none of our problems." Megatron turned and began walking back toward his troops. "If you're so good at it, you do it."

The gathered Autobots simply stared as the Decepticons retreated, several cubes of energon in tow. Starscream continued to wail until they were out of sight. Then he crossed his arms and looked up at Optimus with a frown.

"Want Skyfire."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl did not like sharing the Autobots with Starscream.

He expressed his displeasure vocally and often. He started riding on the shoulders or backs of his favorite caretakers and he would shove the small Seeker off his perches if Starscream tried to do the same. He frowned and grumped, and even started a biting and kicking fight when the other sparkling claimed naptime with Optimus.

As playmates, they did fine together. As siblings, Prowl seemed destined to kill Starscream.

Optimus finally relented after five days and sent Skyfire to deliver the Decepticon sparkling back to his own caretakers.

_Sorry, Megatron. I assumed you wanted a functional air commander once they were restored, so I felt it best that i remove him from the presence of my very jealous second in command. I'm certain you understand. Skyfire has brought along games and toys that will hopefully take up more of starscream's time than whatever you were doing before._

_Sincerely, Optimus._

"I am sorry," Skyfire said as he handed the bite damaged sparkling over to a very resigned Soundwave.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hi, Prowl." Bluestreak said softly as the sparkling climbed up into the chair next to him.

"Hi." Prowl reached for the untouched plate of assorted goodies on the table in front of the sniper and picked a cookie from the bottom of the pile. He took a bite with a pleased grin, then turned his attention to the grey Praxian's frown. "Why you sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just..." Blue picked a candy out of the mix and put it in his mouth, chewing while he looked for the right words. "It's complicated."

"What is?" The sparkling took another bite of his cookie.

"You probably wouldn't get it." The adult mech fidgited with the goodie plate but didn't take another treat. "I just really want to tell Mirage something, but i can't."

"Why?"

"He's so different. You can't just talk to Mirage."

"Jazz does."

BLuestreak sighed. "Yeah, but Jazz talks to _everybody_. He's like everybody's best friend. I think even Megatron likes him."

"You talk to everybody too." Prowl shook his cookie for emphasis before taking another bite. "Why not Mirage?"

"He's just too far out of my league." The sniper sighed and put his head down on the table next to his plate of goodies.

"Why?" The sparkling turned his head sideways until he could meet Blue's optics again.

"Because he's a noble and I'm not."

"So?"

The grey Praxian sighed again. "Nobles don't get together with bots like me. He's not even supposed to talk to me."

"Not supposed to have cookies, either." The small mech took a bite of his cookie. 

Bluestreak lifted his head and looked at Prowl in confusion. "Are you comparing Mirage to a cookie?"

Prowl nodded. "You like him. I like cookies."

"So I should make extra effort to talk to him?"

"Yep." The sparkling reached over for the second cookie hidden on the plate as he stuck the last bite of his first treat in his mouth.

"Because Mirage is like cookies, and we should have the things we like."

"Yep."

The sniper laughed. "That makes a scary amount of sense. Thanks, Prowl."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Prowl was sitting forlornly at his chess table, idly playing with a pawn and kicking his feet, when Trailbreaker came into the rec room. the sparkling looked hopelessly sad, and the defensive strategist’s spark twinged with sympathy for him.

Quickly, he made his way across the otherwise empty room and sat down across from Prowl. “What’s wrong?”

Prowl sighed and dropped the pawn. “Nobody wants to play.”

“Thy’re probably afraid you’ll stomp all over them.” Trailbreaker reached into his subspace to fish out the bag of energon candies he kept there. They were useful in more situations than just giving him an energy boost to run his force fields in combat. He offered one to the sparkling with a smile.

The small mech took the candy with another sad sigh. “No. i’m too little.”

“Prowl.” Trailbreaker’s voice was firm, so that the sparkling would look up at him. When he had the black and white mech’s full attention, he continued. “You are not too little. I bet you played strategy games the first time you were this age and were very good.”

Prowl nodded slowly.

“And I bet you’re better now. Ratchet says all your memories are still in there.”

Prowl nodded again, more enthusiastically.

“So, do you think I’ll say you’re too little?”

The sparkling grinned and shook his head. “Want to play?”

“You bet!” Trailbreaker set the candy down on the table and reached for some of the pieces so that they could set up the chessboard properly.

As they set up the board, the larger mech opened an internal comm line. _Jazz, I think you and Bumblebee should come down to the rec room. Bring Smokescreen too._

**_Somethin’ the matter, Breaker?_ **

_No, Prowl and I just have something to show everyone._

**_All right. We’ll be down shortly._ **

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Haha, you should have seen it!” Smokescreen crowed. “Three moves! he had Trailbreaker in checkmate in three moves!”

Prowl looked away shyly as everyone in the mess hall turned to look at him. He almost dropped the plate of cookies he was carrying for Cosmos as he tried to hide, but Sideswipe shot a hand out and caught it before it could fall.

“Careful, kiddo,” the red twin said. “Be a horrible waste for these to hit the floor.”

“Sorry,” Prowl said, ducking behind Sideswipe to hide from the sea of staring faces.

“Hey, no.” the frontliner scooped the sparkling up with his free hand and held him close. “I wasn’t scolding. I wanted to make you laugh.”

“Everyone’s looking.”

“Hey, Smokescreen,” Sunstreaker called out from his place next to Sideswipe. “Tone it down. You’re embarassing yourself.”

The blue praxian raised his wings in offense, until he realized the yellow twin was looking pointedly at Prowl. Then he lowered them to his back and grimaced, clearly guilty that he had upset the sparkling. “Right, sorry. My mouth is ahead of my processor again.”

The other mechs in the room slowly looked away from Prowl. Prowl slowly lifted his head from where he had burried it against Sideswipe’s plating and looked around the room again. Sunstreaker grinned and handed the small mech a cookie.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sunstreaker was pacing in the medbay waiting room. Prowl was curled up in a chair watching him. The yellow twin was a barely contained ball of worry and anger; the sparkling could feel how tense and unhappy he was from across the room.

Not that being worried and angry could make Sideswipe any less hurt.

Prowl was worried abotu Sideswipe too, but he was more worried about Sunstreaker. The other mech needed to stop pacing and worrying. Ratchet would fix Sideswipe, but no one else was here to fix his brother.

The sparkling slid down from his chair and slipped out of the waiting room. He ran quickly to the twins’ quarters, even though Red Alert would yell about how it wasn’t safe to run in the halls later, and stood on his toes to open the door. He walked inside and started searching, intent on finding something he could distract Sunstreaker with.

When he found the Cybertronian-sized crayons, he knew he was in luck.

He gathered up all the colors he could find quickly and rolled them in several large sheets of paper. Then he left the twins’ quarters and raced back to the medbay. Sunstreaker was still pacing, just like Prowl thought he would be.

Noisily, the small mech flopped the paper and crayons onto the ground. He picked up one of the crayons when the yellow twin paused and, holding it in one fist the way he had seen human children hold their crayons, began drawing on the paper. He made several lines before Sunstreaker finally stomped over to him.

“No! You’re holding it all wrong and you’re going to break them!” The yellow mech dropped down on the floor and repositioned the crayon in Prowl’s hand. “Like that. you have to be gentle, or they break and are impossible to use right.”

“Okay.” Prowl hid his grin. Mission accomplished.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Wanna play!” Prowl’s lower lip trembled and he clenched his fists, warning of a massive tantrum if he didn’t get his way quickly.

“You get to play after this is done.” Ratchet pointed at the holographic table in front of them. “Stop acting like a brat and do your chores.”

“Optimus doesn’t make me!”

“And that’s why I’m here and not Optimus.”

“Don’t wanna!” The sparkling stomped his foot hard enough that the holo-display wobbled.

“I. Don’t. Care.” The medic dropped into a chair in front of the door. “I can wait all day. Hoist has Sideswipe well under control.”

“Hungy,” Prowl said, trying a different tactic.

“You are not. I saw Cosmos sneak that plate of cookies into you and that red pain in my skidplate.” Ratchet pointed at the table. “Work.”

“Wanna go outside.”

“Work.”

Prowl pouted and stomped his foot again, but turned back to the table. Quickly, he began moving the holographic figures around on the board. When they were positioned to his approval, he crossed his arms and glared at the table.

“Wanna go play.”

“After Trailbreaker and Smokescreen look it over. You might still be a genius tactician, but I didn’t live this long by being stupid.”

Prowl scrunched his face in an angry glare and starting moving figures on the table again.

“Uh huh. Thought so.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Tired of being little,” Prowl said softly from his place on Sideswipe’s chest.

“I know, kiddo.” The red mech wrapped his arms around the sparkling and hugged him. “I’m tired of you being little too.”

“Tired of stupid Starscream, too.”

Sideswipe chuckled. “He really made you mad when Megatron dumped him on us, didn’t he?”

"Yes." The sparkling snuggled in closer to the frontliner, scooting until his head rested just over the red mech's spark. "He can't have my Autobots."

" _Your_ Autobots?" 

"Yes. Mine."

"I thought we were Prime's Autobots." Sideswipe gave him a grin.

"Can share with Optimus. He's not mean to everyone." Prowl smiled sleepily in return. 

Sideswipe chuckled softly and rubbed the small mech's back as Prowl dropped off into a nap.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ready or not, here I come!" Optimus' voice boomed through the storage room.

Prowl clapped his hands over his mouth and just managed not to giggle as the red and blue mech walked right past his hiding place. Even after weeks of being little, the sparkling could still hide in places low to the ground and be completely overlooked by the bigger mechs. Jazz and Mirage always found him right away, but Optimus and Ratchet always forgot to look under tables or inside cabinets.

That made it the most fun, because sometimes he could even change hiding places before Optimus found him.

He wiggled a little, waiting until he knew Optimus would be on the other side of the room. The Prowl darted out of his hiding place and into a dark cave made by three crates that was just the right size for him. If he dimmed his optics, the Prime would never find him there.

He managed not to whimper when he smacked his head into something hard and metal. He had hidden here before when he was playing with Beachcomber and Windcharger and there hadn't been anything else in his cave then. He left his optics at full power so he would have light and looked around.

Red optics stared back at him and he screamed as loudly as he could.

"Prowl! I'm coming!" Optimus sounded scared, and he was running quickly enough that some of the crates were shaking on their stacks. Prowl kept screaming as he backed out of his cave. Ravage growled as he followed.

Prowl wished he had anything to fight Ravage with, even a stick. "Stay away!"

Ravage hissed and came out of the cave quickly. The cassettecon looked like he was going to pounce, and he would probably tear the sparkling into pieces when he did. Prowl couldn't remember ever being so scared.

The small mech screamed again. "Optimus, help!"

Ravage yelped as bright blue laserfire hit him in the face.

"I'm here, Prowl." Optimus scooped the small mech with one hand and held his pistol steady on Ravage with the other. The cassettecon hissed and growled, trying to shake off the disorientation of the attack, but wasn't foolish enough to try and run. "Ironhide and Red Alert are on their way. You're safe now."

The sparkling clung to the large mech and shook with fear.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"In light of Prowl's recent encounter with Ravage, Wheeljack and i felt it best that we expedite the process of returning Prowl to his proper stature and emotional state." Perceptor set a datapad down on the desk in front of the Prime. "We have put a hold on all other projects in order to persue this line of research."

"And?" Optimus picked up the datapad and thumbed through it, skimming the contents.

"We believe that we have found a method that will work, but we need your authorization to begin construction of the device."

"Perceptor, you've had free reign in this project from the beginning." The red and blue mech frowned behind his mask. "What makes you think you need authorization now?"

"We require parts and energy sources that Human technology is not advanced enough to produce." Perceptor frowned. "We will need access to Cybertron, and perhaps to some of Smokescreen's less savory business contacts."

"Do it." Optimus said firmly. "Take Skyfire, Smokescreen and the twins and get whatever supplies you require. Prowl is in danger as long as he remains a sparkling."

"We shall depart within the hour."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Don't go!" Prowl cried and clung to Sideswipe's leg.

"I have to go, kiddo." The red mech crouched down, carefully, so that he could hug the sparkling tightly. "Perceptor needs us to help find the stuff he needs to fix you."

"Don't want you to go." The small mech dug his fingers into the seams in Sideswipe's armo and held on like the frontline warrior was the most important thing in the universe. "Want you here!"

"I wanna be here too. But I want you to be fixed, more." Sideswipe reached up and rubbed one hand over the back of Prowl's head. "This is what we need to do, so that you're not little anymore."

"Don't wanna be big if it makes you go away."

"Hey, I won't be gone forever. As soon as we have Percy's parts and Wheeljack's energy converter doohicky, we'll be back."

Prowl shook his head and clung more tightly.

"I promise. Here," The red twin pulled a data key from his subspace and held it out to the small mech. "You know what this is?"

Prowl looked at it and nodded. "Key to the store room."

"Right. And I'll need it to get back to work when I come home, right?"

The sparkling nodded again.

"So you hold onto it for me. That way, I have to come find you to get it back."

Prowl loosened his grip with one hand and took the key. "Promise to come home?"

"I promise." He hugged the sparkling again before standing back up. Prowl let him go reluctantly. "We'll be back before Starscream has time to pick another fight with you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." Sideswipe turned and fled up Skyfire's boarding ramp before Prowl's sparkbroken expression could convince him to bail on the mission.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What's it do?" Prowl peered up or the edge of Wheeljack's work table at the half-assembled device.

"Well," Wheeljack said as he assembled a circuit board. "Nothing right now. But after Perceptor and the others get back, it'll reverse the mass displacement that turned you into a sparkling."

"I'll be big again?" The small mech looked sad at the reminder that Sideswipe was still gone, but there was hope in his voice.

"You'll be big again," the inventor assured him. "And Perceptor's got another machine in his lab that'll fix your behavioral and linguistic programming. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

"Will it hurt?"

"I... I dunno, Prowl. There's nobody to test it on but you and Starscream." 

"Oh." Prowl reached out and toyed with a dangling wire for a moment. Then he stood up straight and gave Wheeljack a confident smile. "I'll be brave. Even if it hurts." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz stood outside with Prowl every day, waiting and watching the sky for Skyfire's return. The expedition would radio in before landing, but that didn't matter to the sparkling. He wanted to be there as soon as his friends came home. So they waited for several hours a day, every day for four weeks.

And on the twenty ninth day, just before the smaller black and white mech gave up for the day, Jazz received a comm from Blaster. **_Skyfire's inbound, coming in from the south over the Baja. ETA's about twenty minutes, give or take a Decepticon patrol._**

 _They won't come after him this close to Autobot territory. We'd have Silverbolt and the Aerials all over them before they could shoot._ Jazz grinned. _Thanks for the update, my mech. Prowl needed a pick-me-up._

 ** _Anything for my favorite tactical genius._** The answering grin was clear in the communications officer's voice. _**Make sure you get some pictures. Those'll keep morale up for decades.**_

 _You sure you don't just want blackmail material?_ Jazz ignored Blaster's offended response in favor of turning his attention back to Prowl. "I think we should stay out here a bit longer. Seems like a waste of a perfectly gorgeous day to spend it cooped up inside."

"Can't. Have chores to do." Prowl sighed and turned back toward the entrance to the _Ark_.

"They'll wait a bit longer." Jazz sat down at the edge of the landing pad. "C'mon. I brought that jacks game that Carly bought for you."

"Ratchet'll get mad." The small mech was still dutifully heading inside.

"I'll handle Ratchet. We'll have a bit of fun and soak up some sun."

The saboteur watched the sparkling hesitate before turning back to him. The expression on his face clearly said that he knew Jazz was up to _something_ and had decided that it was worth risking Ratchet's anger to find out what. Prowl moved away from the door, but didn't sit down.

"Why?"

"Because it's a great day." Jazz pulled out the case for the jacks and handed it to Prowl.

The small mech frowned at him, but took the case and sat down. "It works better when Eject or Rewind play. Your hands are too big."

"We'll just have to make up rules for playing against someone with hands that are too big, then."

Prowl nodded and began carefully setting the jacks on the ground. He pondered the small bits of metal and the accompanying rubber ball for a moment. "You can only pick up one before the ball comes down."

"Okay. Five points when i grab just one, and five points if you grab three or more. Sound fair?"

The sparkling grinned. "Yeah!"

They were quickly engrossed in their game, modifying their simple rules a few times to make it more fair for both of them. Jazz was still losing by fifty points when he finally heard the sound of Skyfire's engines in the distance. Prowl dropped the ball and scrambled to his feet. The saboteur quickly picked up the pieces as the smaller mech dashed out onto the landing pad so he could see better.

Jazz stood up and joined the sparkling in time to see Skyfire drop below the clouds and angle himself toward the landing pad. Prowl waved his arms in enthusiastic greeting as the scientist descended. Skyfire flashed his landing lights in a return greeting.

A few minutes later, Skyfire had settled safely on the landing pad. He opened his loading bay doors and before he could lower the boarding ramp, Sideswipe jumped to the ground.

"Sideswipe!" Jazz didn't try to stop Prowl as the sparkling sprinted away from his side.

The red mech dropped down to one knee on the landing pad and spread his arms wide. Prowl barrelled into them at full speed, almost knocking Sideswipe over. The frontliner just laughed and wrapped the small mech in a tight hug.

Jazz made sure he saved image files for Blaster.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl hadn't wanted to let Sideswipe go after the frontliner's return, and Sideswipe hadn't been inclined to make him. He loved the affection and closeness that the sparkling gave him, and wanted to get as much of it as he could while he could. Adult Prowl liked him well enough, but was certainly not nearly as cuddly.

Even now, recharging in the latest hours of the night, Prowl didn't let go of his chestplate.

"Better be careful with him, Sides." Jazz slipped up next to him with all the silence the ops team was known for. Only the recharging sparkling kept him from reflexively assaulting the saboteur. "He's more fragile than he looks."

"I am careful with him." To demonstrate his point, Sideswipe straightened a doorwing that was catching against his armor. Prowl sighed and dropped into a more comfortable recharge. "You should be more careful with me. If i hadn't been holding him, we'd both be on our way to Ratchet."

"I'd kick your ass, but we'd both be in bad shape," Jazz agreed. "But that's not what I meant. I know you like him, and that you did before he got turned into the adorable half-pint you're toting around."

"Look, if this is the "hurt my friend and I hurt you" speech, save it. I already know." The red mech frowned. 

"Well, there's that." The saboteur's voice was a paradox of amused and serious. "But I'm more worried about you getting hurt. Once the science crew fixes him, we're gonna lose this cuddly little guy who shows everyone how he really feels. And I think you've noticed that Prowl doesn't do warm and caring with anyone but Blue."

"Doesn't matter." Sideswipe hugged the small mech closer. "I cared before he got shrunk and I'm not going to stop loving him just because he's less cuddly afterward. I-- Aw, slag."

"S'all right, Sides. I already knew."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm scared," Prowl said softly, squeezing Optimus and Sideswipe's hands tightly as Wheeljack and Perceptor set up the device that was supposed to return him to his normal size.

"I know, kiddo," the red twin replied, squeezing back. "I am too."

The sparkling looked startled by that idea. "Why?"

"We are afraid of the consequences if the device does not work as it should," Optimus replied, saving Sideswipe the struggle of finding the right words.

"Oh." Prowl looked up at the larger mechs seriously. "Even if I break, you'll still like me, right?"

"Always, kiddo." Sideswipe crouched down and gathered the sparkling into his arms, so that Prowl wouldn't see the pained expression on his face. "No matter what."

Prowl hugged the red twin back tightly. "Me too. No matter what."

Optimus watched, and whispered a prayer to Primus and any other benevolent diety who was listening that the device would work.

"Guys?" Wheeljack said, interrupting the moment. "We're ready."

Prowl looked up from Sideswipe's chest and gave the red mech a weak smile. "Time to be brave, okay?"

"Okay." The frontline warrior tried to smile back as he let the small mech go. "Catch you on the flip side."


	2. The Flip Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more things return to normal, the more they change.

Prowl screamed as his mass was added back to his body. It hurt, in a way he had known would be possible but had childishly hoped would not be probable. He had wanted to be able to look back on this moment and think that he and Sideswipe had been silly in their worry.

Instead, as his molecules were painfully reassembled in the patterns they were meant to be in, he was going to look back and be grateful their greatest fears hadn't come true.

As the mass restoration device shut down, Prowl's knees cumpled beneath him. He fell toward the floor, too disoriented with pain to even try to catch himself. Mentally, he steeled himself for another shock of pain.

"Prowl!" Instead of hitting the floor as he had expected--and apparently shuttered his optics in anticipation of--he fell against a solid, warm chestplate. Sideswipe's arms wrapped around him and the red mech eased him to the floor. "Don't worry. I've got you."

Prowl unshuttered his optics and looked up into the frontliner's worried face. "I know."

Wearily, he rested against the other mech and let Sideswipe be his strength. Sideswipe held him close, until Ratchet forced him to move back so he could take scans.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sideswipe stood guard over Prowl as he rested in the medbay. He had felt so helpless as sparkling Prowl had cried out in pain, and the feeling had intensified as the black and white mech had grown and he had been unable to do anything to soothe his pain. He hated that feeling, and was grateful that there was something real he could do for Prowl now.

And it was a good thing, too. The mech would never get any recharge with every Autobot in the _Ark_ coming it to see him. It was nice to know they cared, but by two in the morning, even Prowl's legendary patience was worn thin.

"Sideswipe."

He looked over at the Praxian with a frown. "You should be in recharge."

Prowl shrugged. "I can't seem to power down."

"I hate when that happens. Want me to go get Ratchet?"

"No. I was hoping that we could sit and talk." For the first time Sideswipe could ever remember, Prowl looked embarrassed. "I think there things that happened while I was a sparkling that we need to discuss."

"Like what?" The red mech pulled a chair up next to the black and white's berth, but didn't sit down. "Because I'm okay with everything that happened."

"How can you be? I was selfish, bratty and wildly inappropriate. I--"

"You were a child," Sideswipe interrupted. "And for the first time, I saw the mech under the shields and behind the barriers. I liked the Prowl that blackmailed me for my cookies and didn't want me to leave him behind when I went offworld."

Prowl stared at him, mystified. "Why?"

"Because I always knew he was in there, somewhere." The red mech bent down and, impulsively, pressed his lips to Prowl's. The contact was brief and very shy, but Sideswipe burned the feeling into his memory. "And I loved him when I found him."

For a moment, the tactician looked torn between beating the frontliner senseless and bursting into a crying fit. Then he reached up, wrapped his hand around the back of Sideswipe's neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sideswipe, I have to get back to work!" Prowl's protest was accompanied by an attempt to dig his feet into the floor so that the red twin couldn't drag him into the mess hall.

"Not for forty five more minutes," Sideswipe argued. "I read the duty roster. You're not back on until noon."

"Sideswipe, I have reports to read and new intelligence to catch up on. And the officer's meeting--"

"Is also at noon. Or did you forget that I go to those now?" The frontliner crosses his arms over his chest. "Spill. What's the real reason you don't want to go?"

"Half the crew will be waiting in there. Jazz and Blaster probably have a party set up in there and are waiting to ambush me as soon as I step through the door."

"Prowl, there's no one there except Cosmos and maybe Bluestreak. Everyone else is on duty or in recharge."

The tactician stood firm and just glared.

Sideswipe's sighed and uncrossed his arms. He reached out and took Prowl's hands. "I would _not_ embarass you like that. I was there the day with Smokescreen, remember?"

"I remember." The black and white mech glanced unsurely at the door. "You promise that this isn't just an elaborate prank?"

"I promise. Just you, me and Cosmos and maybe Blue." Sideswipe tugged Prowl gently toward the door. "I just want to have energon with you before we get busy."

"All right." Prowl squeezed Sideswipe's hands before pulling back and straightening his shoulders. The red twin smiled softly at the return of the tactician's officer pose. "Let's go then."

"Right!" Sideswipe turned around and led the way into the mess hall.

"Good morning, Prowl!" Cosmos chirped happily. "Seeker grade with copper shavings?"

"Yes please, Cosmos." The tactician nodded gratefully. The he crossed the room to his preferred table and sat down.

Sideswipe followed with a grin. "I'll have my usual, and an extra to take to Sunny. He's pulling a double so Brawn can judge that wrestling tournament in Seattle."

"Sure thing!" The minibot made his way happily into his kitchen to make their fuel.

"You know, Cosmos is a lot happier since you and Prime authorized his kitchen." The frontline warrior sat down across from the tactician with a bright smile. "He really loves it."

"It was logical, once we had enough fuel to go around. Cosmos is happier when he cooks and the rest of us are happier when we enjoy taking our energon." Prowl shrugged. "It was an easy way boost to morale without unnecessarily expending resources."

"It was still great." 

"What about you, Sideswipe? Are you happy in your position as supply master?"

"I haven't had a job I liked so much since before the war. It's perfect, Prowl."

The tactician gave him a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it. It's a duty I do not enjoy."

"Glad I could take it off your hands, then." Sideswipe grinned and nudged Prowl's foot playfully with his own as Cosmos approached them.

"Here you go, Sides," the minibot sat a cloth-wrapped cube on the table before handing them each a cube. Then he surprised Prowl by sliding a plate full of cookies in front of him. "And for you, Prowl. Can I get you anything else before I go? It's my turn to do orbital patrol."

The black and white mech stared at the cookies. "Cosmos, these are hardly necessary."

"No, but I thought you'd enjoy them. They were your favorite when you were little." Cosmos looked crestfallen. "I'll take them back, if you don't want them."

"It's not that," Prowl said quickly, before Sideswipe could do more than frown at him. "I only meant that they weren't necessary with my energon. I'm... very glad that you remembered."

The green mech perked back up. "I always remember things like that. Take them with you like Sideswipe does and eat them later."

"Thank you, Cosmos." Prowl favored the minibot with a smile. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz grinned as he keyed Prowl's office open. "We didn't think any of the Autobots were going to vandalize your office but after your encounter with Ravage, Red thought we should change the locks to discourage the rest of Soundwave's gang."

"Sensible planning," Prowl agreed. "I trust that we will be resetting the locks now that i have returned to duty?"

"Of course." The saboteur chuckled and gestured him into the room. "Not that you'll ever keep me out."

"Perish the thought," the tactician agreed. He froze as soon as he stepped inside.

Bluestreak, Sunstreaker and Trailbreaker waved from their positions around a cheerfully decorated table set in the center of the office. The table was laid out with small energon coctails in whimsically shaped containers and trays of assorted cookies. A small boquet of quartzes in various colors reflected the office lights around the room in a subtle display that was reminiscent of Jazz's more elaborate party lights.

"Welcome back, Prowl." Jazz wrapped an arm around his friend in a warm hug.

"I thought I was quite explicit in my lack of desire for a party," Prowl replied.

"And I followed your instructions to the letter." The saboteur nudged him further in so that he could turn around and close the office door. "This is not a party. It is an intimate lunch with friends."

"I planned it!" Bluestreak added. "And Sunstreaker made the centerpiece. And Trailbreaker learned how to make cocktails from Cosmos so they would be fresh."

"We wanted to welcome you back without shoving you right into your work." Trailbreaker held out a greenish cocktail in a container shaped like a cluster of bubbles. "Seeker grade, with copper and just a touch of high grade for kick. Not even enough to give you a buzz."

"Come sit down," Sunstreaker added. "Just enjoy some good fuel and good company. Things'll go crazy around here again soon enough."

Prowl looked back at Jazz suspiciously. The saboteur raised his hands in surrender. "I swear that no one else even knows we're here except Red. Blaster isn't going to come in blaring any hard rock and we are not out to get you drunk on your first day back at work."

"We just want to spend time with you before it gets busy again," Bluestreak added in a small voice.

It was the sniper's tone that convinced him of their sincerity more than anything else. Prowl stepped toward the table and took the cocktail from Trailbreaker. The he sat down in one of the two remaining chairs. Three months earlier, he would have found a punishment detail for all four of them--they had broken more than one regulation setting this party up, after all--but three months ago, none of them except for Jazz would have tried it.

"Thank you," Prowl said. He took a sip of his cocktail and gave Trailbreaker a small smile. "This is very good."

The bright smile returned to Bluestreak's face at his words. Jazz sat down next to him and took his own drink. Sunstreaker changed a setting on the crystal sculpture, causing it to throw rainbows around the room.

Trailbreaker lifted his cocktail glass with a smile, saluting the head tactician. "Here's to Prowl. May his wits never dull, his spark never gutter and his plans never fail to bring us home."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl pulled his most rigid posture and sternest face on as he opened a comm line to the _Victory_. The Autobots had promised to forward on the plans for the device that had restored him, and Optimus was always as good as his word, but the Decepticons didn't need to know just how much the tactician was enjoying their continued predicament.

"What?!" Megatron snarled before the image stream caught up to the audio. In the background, he could hear Starscream shrieking and kicking his feet.

"Optimus Prime requested that I forward the science team's findings on to you." Prowl kept his voice utterly cool and steady, giving away none of his amusement. It was Megatron's fault that the Air Commander's weapon had malfunctioned and it was only fair that he continue to deal with the results of his folly.

"You have results finally?" The video feed activated just in time for Prowl to see Megatron's angry glower melt into shock. "You! How are you repaired?!"

"Our science team found a way to reverse the mass displacemen caused by the weapon malfunction." Prowl shrugged as if he hadn't been worried that they might not find a way. 

"And you have the machine?"

"I'm afraid not. The power core suffered a critical failure moments after I was restored. I could offer you the outer casing, but the internal components were destroyed." It was the truth; the power core's life had not been even half as long as promised, but it had been twice as hot. "I do, however, have all of our construction plans. If you would ready you computer to receive the files?"

"Soundwave, download the files that Prowl is sending." The warlord smirked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Starscream's tantrum paused as Soundwave approached the screen. Then the small Seeker jetted into the air behind the blue mech and screeched in anger as he saw the tactician.

Prowl managed to suppress his laughter until Soundwave cut their connection.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Good morning, Prowl." Optimus' voice was cheerful as he sat down.

Prowl nodded to the mech across from him. "Good morning, Prime."

"How are you? Yesterday wasn't too much, too fast was it?" 

"I'm fine, Optimus. With Starscream still running Megatron into the ground, yesterday was likely the easiest first day back from medical leave on record."

"Good." Optimus retracted his mask so that he could take a drink of his energon. "The last thing I want to do is send you back to Ratchet's care."

"I don't think that will be a concern. The most difficult part of coming back is assimilating the intelligence that I missed while I was a sparkling." Prowl frowned slightly. "I didn't realize how much of it there could be until it stacked up to wait for my return."

"About things that stacked up while you were on leave..." Optimus glanced down into his energon.

"Yes?"

"There is a conference scheduled with the rulers of several nations later this week."

"Take Jazz with you. He is more up to date on current events." Prowl gave his leader a smile. "I can manage the _Ark_ for a few days."

"It's a defensive strategies conference," Prime added softly.

"Then take Trailbreaker too. He's my second for a reason."

"Can you afford to be without him, if Megatron decides that my absence is the perfect time for him to strike?"

"I can, and I will." Prowl made sure he sounded as confident as he was. "The base will be in the best of hands while you're away."

"Are you certain? Jazz and Trailbreaker can act as my proxies, if you don't feel ready for that much more work." The Prime frowned faintly. "I don't want to push you too hard."

"Optimus." The black and white mech reached out and laid a hand over his leader's. "I know that you're concerned fo my safety and well-being, but I'm fine. I will not break over the course of a few days or even a week."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply you were incapable."

"I know. You worry about all of us, deeply." Prowl gave him a soft smile. "It is part of what makes you such a good leader."

"Still, I shouldn't allow my concerns to overshadow your own capabilities." The red and blue mech frowned. 

"Optimus, when you stop being overly concerned, I'll drag you down to Ratchet's office for a processor scan."

Optimus chuckled softly. "It would be worrying, wouldn't it?"

"Just a bit." The tactician chuckled as well.

"It's good to have you back old friend." Optimus smiled and raised his energon to his lips again. "I missed your good sense."

The tactician nodded. "I missed being in a position to be sensible. Though, I think now I will miss those secret naps we scheduled in."

The Prime laughed. "They did help ease the work day."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Prowl, hey! Great timing!" Sideswipe smiled brightly as he turned the corner to face the tactician in the corridor. "I was just on my way to your office."

"What did you need?" Prowl knew he probably looked concerned, but too many years living with a bored Sideswipe had taught him to expect the worst--even when he knew better.

"What's that face for?" The red mech moved close enough to nudge the black and white's shoulder. "I'm a respectable mech now, you know!"

"Sorry, I still forget sometimes." Prowl gave him apologetic smile. "Still adapting, I suppose."

"It's cool." Sideswipe grinned. "Anyway, I just wanted to drop off the updated inventory lists and copies of the last batch of supply orders for your files, so you have them if you need them. They're even organized to fit with your filing system with no editing needed."

Prowl blinked as the frontliner handed over the data chip. He'd gone to a great deal of extra work to make the files compatible with his own system, since Sideswipe had converted everything to a much more efficient system on his end. "Thank you. You didn't have to go to so much effort."

"It was nothing." Sideswipe grinned. "I already knew your system, so it saved you a ton of time if i just did it."

"It is something, to me." The tactician smiled. "Thank you for going out of your way for me."

"You're welcome." The red mech leaned over and kissed the black and white. "I gotta get going. I promised Sunny dinner and a drive-in tonight. I'll see you later.

"Breakfast?" Prowl asked as the frontliner began walking away.

"It's a date!" Sideswipe playfully blew him a kiss, then turned away and continued down the hall.

The tactician watched for a few moments as the red twin headed off to meet his brother. He turned away with a smile as Sideswipe waved to someone he couldn't see and continued on his own way toward Jazz's office. Prowl quite enjoyed the view, but the army wouldn't wait while he engaged in Sideswipe Appreciation.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Prowl?" Perceptor hovered in his office door, worry clear on his face.

"Yes, Perceptor?" The tactician suppressed a sigh as he set down the intelligence report he was going over. He was never going to catch up if the crew kept interrupting him.

"I realize that we all agreed initially to allow your behavioral programs to stabalize on their own," the scientist said, stepping into the room and closing the door. "But it has been four days now and you behavior and mannerisms have shown no sign of returning to their previous state."

"There is nothing wrong with my behavioral code," Prowl said firmly. "If there is nothing else?"

"There is something wrong, and it must be repaired before it corrupts your other core programs!"

"Perceptor, I understand that my deviation from established behavior is troubling to you, but deviation is not the same as a problem or corrupt code." He pulled one of Cosmos' cookies from subspace. "I enjoy cookies. I have always enjoyed them; my creator and I often stopped by the sweet shop for cookies and sweet oil after my school day ended. I stopped eating them after I joined the security force, because an officer who indulged in sweets was unseemly. Which of these behaviors is counter to my core programming?"

"Denying yourself something that brings enjoyment, of course."

"Then why do you wish to return me to life as a mech who enjoyed almost nothing?"

"I don't understand." Perceptor frowned.

"The malfunction of Starscream's device allowed me to experience life in a way I have not since I was very young." Prowl leaned back on his chair and gestured for Perceptor to sit if he wanted. After the scientist was seated, the tactician continued. "I spent many years building up walls between myself and the rest of the universe, attempting to insulate myself from continued pain and loss. In doing so, i also insulated myself from enjoyment and happiness."

"But you were able to devote yourself to the purity of logic and thought. Surely that was valuable."

"It was valuable, especially when applied to protecting mechs who--despite my best attempts--have become emotionally important to me." Prowl smiled faintly. "But logic and thought need not be exclusive from happiness and joy. Spending three months as a sparkling gave me the perspective I needed to remember that."

"I appreciate that your experience has given you valuable insight into living but I believe that you are engaging certain actions that indicate potential errors in your code." The frown did not leave Perceptor's face.

"Such as?"

"Sideswipe."

Prowl blinked at the bluntness of the statement before chuckling softly. "Sideswipe can drive a sane bot to madness, but he is more than he appears on the surface. I was fortunate to see a much more responsible, caring mech when I was small."

"I was given to understand that Sideswpie was the bane of your existance."

It was nice that Perceptor was so concerned for his well being, but he was simply being obtuse at this point. "If I were to enter into a relationship was Jazz would you be raising these same questions?"

"Of course not! Jazz is a respected, responsible member of this crew." The red and teal mech looked offended at the very idea.

"And hasn't Sideswipe proven that he is also a responsible member of the crew?" Prowl indicated the datapads on his desk. "He turns in his reports in a timely fashion, has optimized the orginazition of the supply closets beyond even my standards, he has been under budget for all three months that he has been supply master, he has left no requsition unfilled and he has lost none of his effeciency on the battlefield. And he has accomplished all of this while being off the planet for twenty eight of those ninety days."

Perceptor was silent for a moment. "Perhaps I have been hasty in my judgment."

"Perhaps you have," the tactician agreed. "But I appreciate that your primary concern was for my well-being. There is simply nothing wrong."

The scientist nodded. "However, I would feel better about the state of your programming if you would allow a processor scan or evaluation by a code specialist."

"For your peace of mind, I will allow Hoist and Ratchet to scan my processor functions. Again." Prowl could accept the compromise gracefully.

"Thank you." Perceptor gave him a relieved smile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Nope, nothing wrong in here." Ratchet unplugged the cable connection the scanner to Prowl's processor. "If anything, you're doing better. Your emotional centers are far less stressed than normal."

The tactician reached up and closed the access panel on his head and nodded. "I am grateful to hear that."

"As am I," Perceptor added. "I had feared that my observations were the onset of a larger problem."

"No, no problems at all." The medic waved toward the door. "Go tell that flock of worriers in the hall that you're fine and get Jazz and Optimus off to that conference."

Prowl nodded. "If they leave now, they can still arrive on schedule without Skyfire's assistance. Thank you for your time, Ratchet."

"Anytime, Prowl." Ratchet smiled. "Like Sparkplug says, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

"So it is." The tactician nodded to the medic and then to Perceptor, who was still hovering near the processor scanner. Then he stood and walked to the door.

Excited able greeted him as the door opened. He had known that Jazz and Prime were waiting on the results of his scan, but he hadn't expected to see nearly every off duty Autobot standing there with them. He managed to keep his shock from showing on his face, but only thanks to many vorns of practice.

"Autobots, quiet down." Optimus Prime's voice cut through the chatter and the gathered mechs fell silent. "Prowl, your status?"

"Fully operational, Prime. And ready to take over command in your absence." Prowl gave him a pointed look. "You are late."

"So we are." The red and blue mech looked deeply relieved. "Jazz, Trealbreaker, are you ready?"

"Ready, Prime," they replied in unison.

Prowl fought the urge to smile. Knowing Trailbreaker, they had all been packed and fueled to leave since last night. 

"Then I leave the _Ark_ and her crew in Prowl and Red Alert's capable hands." Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Roll out!"

Trailbreaker followed Optimus toward the door, but Jazz stopped next to Prowl. "I'm just a comm call away if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jazz." The tactician turned the saboteur toward the door. "Now get going. Optimus needs you more than I do right now."

"All right, all right." Jazz laughed. "I'm going. See you in a week!"

Prowl watched just long enough to be sure that the other black and white was really on his way. Then he turned back to the other gathered mechs.

"Autobots," he gave them all a small smile, though he knew it would fuel the gossip chain for weeks, "Thank you for your support."

The crew shifted nervously, not quite sure how to react. Prowl shook his head at them.

"All of you, disperse before I find things to occupy your off duty hours. I'm sure the medbay floors need a good scrubbing."

He took a moment to admire the effenciency with which they all _disappeared_ when threatened with cleaning duty. Prowl allowed himself an amused chuckle before leaving the corridor and returning to his own duties.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, scuttlebutt says you were in medbay again today."

Prowl looked up at Sideswipe sharply. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was worried, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"How did you even get in?" The black and white frowned. "I know I locked the door."

"Optimus coded it to me while you were little, so we could get your stuff if you needed it." The red mech ducked apologetically. "When the computer let me in, I thought you'd left it on purpose."

"No. I hadn't realized I needed to change the lock codes to my quarters, too." The tactician set down the literature file he had been reading. "Who else has the access code?"

"Just me and Optimus. And he only gave it to me once we realized how attached you'd gotten."

Prowl sighed. He was angry that Optimus had allowed his personal space to be violated, but he knew he couldn't take it out on the red mech who was currently cowering in his sitting room. He would have _words_ with Optimus, after the mech came home.

"I'm sorry," Sideswipe murmured after Prowl's silence dragged on longer than he had the ability to endure. "I'll go now."

"Stay." The word came out harsher than the Praxian intended, but it had the desired effect. The other mech paused in his turn and looked back at him. "Just... make sure you knock next time. I'm not ready to be exchanging lock codes yet."

"Sure, Prowl." The red twin's face brightened with a smile. "I'm not sure I am either, really."

"Now, explain to me why you snuck into my quarters unannounced."

"I was worried about you." Sideswipe made his way further into the room, stopping when he was standing in front of Prowl. "Sunny and I got back from the drive-in and the first thing we heard was that Perceptor had taken you in to see Ratchet. Only nobody knew why or what had happened or anything except that Prime left after you got out. I got scared."

"Silly mech." Prowl reached out and tugged the frontliner into a hug, resting his head just over Sideswipe's spark. "Would Optimus have left if anything was wrong with me?"

"No."

"And would Ratchet have released me if something were wrong with me?"

"No. But you _were_ in medbay and no on even knew why." Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Prowl's head and shoulders and clung to him tightly. "You didn't even call to tell me something was wrong."

"Because nothing was. Perceptor had observed normal, harmless behaviors and believed they were the result of lingering damage to my behavioral programming. The trip to medbay was to set his mind at ease, not because anything was wrong."

"You would have told me in the morning, right?"

"I would have. It would have made an entertaining story over breakfast."

Sideswipe sighed and loosened his grip on the tactician. "So, I totally overreacted, didn't I?"

Prowl leaned back and gave him an amused smile. "A bit. But I did like the reminder that you care."

"I should let you get back to your book."

"No." The black and white mech pulled the red mech forward until the twin fell on top of him. 

"Prowl, what?" Sideswipe rearranged himself so that he was straddling Prowl's legs and looked at the other mech I confusion.

"I think," Prowl drew him into a soft kiss. "That we should just stay like this for a while."

"Oh." Sideswipe kissed the Praxian back, before settling against him with his head resting on Prowl's shoulder. "I like this plan."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bluestreak sat across from Mirage at the chess table, beaming at the noble so happily that Prowl was almost jealous. Their fingers were laced together off to one side of the board and the Praxian was chattering happily as Mirage contemplated the pieces. Bluestreak was clearly overjoyed to be in the blue mech's presence, and was much happier than the tactician could ever remember seeing.

The corners of Prowl's lips quirked up, pleased that Bluestreak had taken the advice his younger self had given and had come out so very well.

Prowl watched the two mechs play their game for several minutes before Bluestreak noticed him. The sniper's smile brightened, if it was possible, and his doorwings perked up in happiness. 

"Hi, Prowl!" Bluestreak chirped.

"Good afternoon, Bluestreak. Mirage."

The noble stiffened in his seat. Prowl watched as he tried to pull his hand away from Bluestreak's and the sniper held it more tightly. When the younger Praxian refused to let go, Mirage's posture slumped and he clearly resigned himself to whatever reaction he was about to recieve. "Good afternoon, Prowl."

Prowl hid his smile and approached the chess table. Critically, he looked over the board. "Checkmate in three more moves. Well done, Bluestreak."

"Thanks!" The silver mech ignored his partner's discomfort, leaving Prowl space to give his approval in his own time. "I've learned a lot since I started playing with Trailbreaker."

"Trailbreaker is an excellent teacher," the tactician agreed. "What do you think, Mirage?"

"Blue's game has improved noticably over the last month," the spy replied hesitantly. "I think he has benefitted greatly from having multiple teachers."

"As do I." Prowl smiled at the sniper. "When the two of you have finished your game, perhaps you would like to join Sideswipe and me. We were going to indulge in one of Silverwing's comedies while sampling several of Cosmos' latest confections."

"That sounds like fun!" Bluestreak grinned at the idea. "I'm in. How about you, Mirage?"

Mirahe looked from the elder Praxian to the younger before nodding. "I recall enjoying Silverwing's dry sense of humor greatly in my youth. I think I would enjoy such an evening."

"Excellent." The tactician turned his smile on Mirage. Then he reached out and moved the noble's queen to a new space.

"Prowl!" Bluestreak squawked. "I had him and now you messed it all up!"

"I believe," the black and white mech met the blue mech's optics steadily. "That you have him no matter what. For the forseeable future, at least."

"Indeed." Mirage smiled as he realized that Prowl was giving his approval of their budding relationship. "I believe that he does."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"All right, Autobot. You're going to escort me out that hanger door and tell Prime that he's going to allow me to return to the _Victory_ without any further damage." Starscream jamed his null ray up against the base of Beachcomber's head. "If not, you won't live to live to regret it."

"All right," the minibot agreed easily. "No need to get all worked up about it. We'll just head out nice and easy."

"Wise decision." Beachcomber could hear the smirk in the Air Commamder's voice as Starscream nudged him toward the hanger door with the null ray.

As they walked, the blue minibot activated his distress beacon. Cliffjumper had been close enough to hear it and respond when Starscream crashed. If he was lucky, the red minibot could stage an ambush and get him away from the Seeker before any real damage was done.

And if he wasn't, then at least the humans he'd herded out of the hanger had survived.

"Open the door, Autobot." Starscream jabbed him with the null ray, as if Beachcomber could have forgotten the weapon pressed up against his head.

"Sure, mech. Just stay cool." The blue mech stepped forward just enough to slide the door open wide enough for the Seeker's wings.

He just barely managed not to flinch as the acid pellet flew over his head and splattered into the Decepticon's chest plates. Starscream screamed and flailed as the acid burned into his plating.

"Beachcomber, are you well?" The Autobot second in command held his weapon steady on the still-screaming Seeker.

"Fine, Prowl. Perfect timing." The minibot gave the black and white mech a quick grin and ducked out the door, safe from Starscream's anger.

"Good." Prowl stepped into the hanger and holstered his acid pellet gun. Then he reached out and grabbed Starscream, dug his fingers into the plating damaged by the acid. "You do _not_ touch my Autobots. I thought I had made that clear to you."

"Ow, let go, let go!" The Seeker shreaked and clawed at Prowl's wrist. "I didn't touch your stupid minibot!"

"No, you just put a null ray to his head." The tactician drew back his free hand and punched Starscream across the cheekplate. "You _do not touch my Autobots!_ " 

The Decepticon howled in pain and tried to draw away from the Autobot. "I won't do it again, I swear!"

"That's right, you won't." The black and white mech punched the Air Commander again before shoving him to the hanger floor. "Because if if you do, I will make Megatron's punishments for you look like nothing."

Starscream clutched at his crumbling chestplates. "I swear! I swear!"

"And that," Prowl turned away and raised a brow ridge at the Autobots gathered at the hanger door, "Includes Skyfire."

"You can't do that! He was mine first!" The brighly colored mech whined, but he didn't get up from the floor.

"Frag me, Prowl," Sideswipe said in awe as the tactician stalked out the door. "That was hot."

Prowl ignored him. "Beachcomber?"

"I really am okay, Prowl." The blue minibot gave the black and white a thumbs up. "You got there before he did more than scratch my paint."

"Good. Ratchet will still want to look you over. Be sure to report in before we return to base." The tactician gestured a few of the Autobots forward. "Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Jazz. Prepare Starscream for prisoner transport. Be mindful of the acid damage."

"You got it, Prowl." Jazz grinned as he stepped forward, followed by Sunstreaker and Red Alert.

"Sideswipe, report to Prime. We'll need his trailer to carry Starscream."

"Aw, Prowl!" The red twin pouted.

Prowl gave him a smirk. "Then you can sweep the perimeter for any stragglers. Everyone else, assist with documenting the damage and mopping up."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You were something else out there." Sideswipe dropped down onto the rec room sofa and draped himself across Prowl's lap. 

The tactician lifted his data pad up so that the red twin wouldn't bump it and allowed the other mech to get comfortable. "Was I?"

"Oh yeah." Sideswipe rested his head on the arm of the sofa and stared adoringly up at the black and white mech. "I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast. And that shot could have come from Bluestreak. And that beat down! I don't think I've ever seen Screamer so scared."

"He's fortunate that Beachcomber was not injured." Prowl rested one hand on the frontliner's abdominal plating and rubbed his thumb idly over the metal and continued reading.

"What would you have done if it had been me?"

The tactician lowered his data pad, giving the red twin his full attention. "What?"

Sideswipe put his hand over Prowl's and held it. "What would you have done, if i had been Starscream's hoatage?"

"I would have killed him." The black and white mech met the red mech's gaze steadily.

"Wow." Sideswipe blinked. Then he grinned and squeezed the Praxian's hand. "That's really hot."

Prowl gave a short laugh. "Only you or your brother could find that attractive."

"One of the many reasons you love me." 

"Mm, yes. I've always wanted someone who found my homicidal posessiveness attractive."

"You're sarcastic, but I don't hear you denying that you love me." Sideswipe sat up and wrapped his free arm around Prowl's neck. 

"Never." The tactician smiled and let the twin pull him into a kiss.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Is there any additional business?" Prime asked, surveying the officers seated around the conference table.

"Well, I don't think we've heard anything from Grapple and Huffer about the expansion into the mountain," Sideswipe said. "And I don't know about all of you, but I'm looking forward to that new storage bay they have planned."

"As am I. With Red Alert's improvements on the design, Soundwave's symbiotes will no longer be able to use the store room as a point or entrance or loot parts as they have been." Prowl flipped through the files on his data pad. "I don't seem to have the report."

"I have it, Prowl." Red Alert tapped a button on his own pad, transmitting the report to every officer at the table. "They have completed construction on the new officer's wing and the barracks for the troops Ultra Magnus wants to move here for Cybertron. Grapple reports that we may begin moving staff into the new quarters at any time."

"That's great news," Jazz said. "We can get the minibots out of those cramped rooms on the lower deck and into some real rooms."

"And move our newest officers into quarters befitting their stations." Optimus looked at Sideswipe, Silverbolt and Hot Spot in turn.

"What about our brothers?" Hot Spot asked. "None of us are accustomed to living away from them for very long."

"Speak for yourself," Sideswipe chuckled. "The only reason I've bunked with Sunny for so long is because I'm the only one who can put up with him. I've been trying to get my own quarters for vorns."

"Then Sideswipe, at least, will receive new officer's quarters. The Protectobots and Aerialbots may have time to discuss the matter among themselves before making a decision." Optimus opened the file that allowed him to formalize the change, notated it and sent it to the other mechs. "Prowl, perhaps you would like to escort our supply master to the new wing so that Sideswipe's choice can be finalized immediately?"

Prowl glanced at Sideswipe, who was grinning widely, before nodding. "That is an excellent plan, Optimus."

"Good. Everyone is dismissed, then." The Prime stood up and the other officers followed his lead.

Jazz nudged Prowl playfully before heading to the door. "Now, don't go doing anything in those nice new quarters that I wouldn't."

"I don't think we have any fear of that," the tactician replied dryly. "There isn't enough furniture for even half the things you _would_ do in there."

The saboteur laughed. "I'm sure you two will manage. You coming to movie night?"

"If we're not otherwise occupied," Prowl said with a smile.

"Good mech." Jazz nudged him toward Sideswipe. "You two have fun and don't keep the neighbors up!"

Prowl shook his head at his friend's antics as Sideswipe laughed. The red mech would likely take it as a challenge at some point in the future, once he had a berth and neighbors to keep awake. The tactician was surprised to realize that he didn't mind the idea much at all.

"We don't have to go right now," Sideswipe said after the others had left the room. "I know there are things we both need to be doing."

Prowl shook his head. "No, we should go. Giving us a chance to pick out a space for you that we might be sharing in the future was Optimus subtly encouraging our relationship and any path it takes."

"And what about you?" The red twin slipped his hand into Prowl's. "Is that something you even want?"

"Someday, yes." The Praxian held up their linked hands. "But for now, I'm still adapting to this."

"That's cool." Sideswipe smiled. "I can be patient."

"Sometimes," Prowl corrected. Then he wrapped his free arm around the red mech and pulled him against his chest plates. 

Sideswipe's engine purred happily as Prowl kissed him.


End file.
